High School High
by KawaiiNeYo
Summary: Naruto is a teenage father who's doing his best to make a life for him and his son. At the same time however he is trying to get back a love in which he...lost. NaruSasu.


**High School High**

_-Okay I do not have any clue if this has ever been done before, but I was in class (Math), completely bored to death, and I just started thinking of new story ideas. And then the idea of NaruSasu, being teen parents came to my mind, and when I finally got home I couldn't wait to get onto my computer and start typing._

_I hope it came out at least good enough to be mildly realistic-There is no male pregnancy in this story-although do expect me to be coming out with one of those. (Whenever I get the perfect idea for one) Also you all know I just love NejiGaa, so they will also be featured in this story, as well as the age old KakaIru which I cannot get enough of.-_

_A.N. - Also for all of you SasuNaru fans I'm sorry, but this is totally Naruto Dominant and Sasuke Dominate Submissive-I just love Naruto as the Seme and Sasuke as the Uke-and that is how all the rest of my future stories will be-and some will be like my story 'Make Me Bad' which is both SasuNaru and NaruSasu-So don't hate me!_

Pairings : Usual.

Warnings : Usual.

**KAWAIINEYO **

**Prologue**

**-**

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a teen parent. I don't really want to get into much detail over it, because it brings up way too many painful memories that to myself are better left unsaid-so for the record this will most likely be the last time I speak of this. In my eighth grade year of High School I started going out with the most popular guy in school-and I know at this point you must all be confused, but let me explain myself, I'm bi-sexual, and well I fell in love with him.

At first our relationship was pretty rocky-with me being the outcast, and him being as popular as he was, we never got to spend much time together. And basically had to keep our relationship a secret. Of course this doesn't explain me being a teen parent-but I'm getting to that.

Okay, me and Sasuke Uchiha (The popular guy I was dating) really wanted our relationship to work, but we were getting increasingly agitated with having to keep it Top Secret, like some sort of Roswell case or something. Well we had got into a huge argument, because I wanted us to come out with our relationship, and Sasuke didn't want too. So I told him that he either let us come out with our relationship or it's over.

He didn't answer, just walked out.

I didn't know what to think the next day at school, I had no idea whether it was over between the two of us or what. Then I saw him with Sakura Haruno-co-captain of the Cheerleaders. She had been crushing on Sasuke ever since kindergarten. I saw her practically glued to Sasuke's side, and him with his arm wrapped around her-so of course I flipped out, totally cussed Sasuke out in front of all his friends, and left out.

I was out of school for a week, even my best-friend Gaara couldn't pull me out of my depressed stupor. But stuck by me by spending that entire week out of school with me. I was really grateful, and decided that for his sake I would go back to school-I completely ignored Sasuke, even when he tried to talk to me, or more like force me to talk to him. And just went on with my life.

Then came Hinata Hyuuga, she was really pretty and extremely quiet. And was the cousin of the infamous Neji Hyuuga, who could rival Sasuke in riches. I didn't really notice her all that much, because she was so quiet, and every time I would ask her the most simplest questions she would blush and stammer, and we'd never get anything accomplished. But I liked her.

The school dance was coming up, and I had decided that if I wanted to go with anyone it would be Hinata. So I asked her, in front of Sasuke- (accidentally of course, it's not my fault he happened to be present at the time of said asking out Hinata.) She fainted! And when she came too, she said yes. Sasuke was not happy about it, and let me know it too-because his little group of friends started harassing me more than ever before.

I stuck too it however, and the day of the dance came. Sasuke ruined it however by being the jerk he was, and confronted me about ignoring him, and taking someone like Hinata to the dance. I got angry once again, and me and Sasuke got into a fight, completely ruining the dance for me-since I was the only one who got put out. Hinata being the sweet person she was came also, and from there we went back to her house.

I'm not sure how things led to me and Hinata sleeping together. I can recall us talking, and me telling her how much I loved and missed Sasuke, and wanted to be with him-and the next minute we were kissing, and well…yeah.

A month later Hinata came over to my apartment, which I shared with my older cousin Iruka who worked at a Daycare. And she told me that she was pregnant, and she didn't know what to do-her being a part of a family as prestigious as her's, if would be total blasphemy for her to be pregnant by someone as low class as me. I told her that I understood, and that it would all be okay-I would take care of our child.

Hinata had a little boy which we named Naru-short for Naruto of course. I could see that she was happy, and so was I. Her father however wasn't, and right after Hinata was well enough to leave the Hospital she was gone. He had shipped her off to a school across seas. I was sad of course, but I knew that I would always have a part of her with me, inside of our child.

-

Iruka had a vein the size of a small tree branch popping out of the side of his head as he looked at the clock. Naruto and Gaara were well on there way to being fifth teen minutes late. He had half the mind to fire them. But the father in him couldn't-he had been taking care of the two of them since they were little kids, and maybe he was to blame for spoiling them, and always letting them get away with everything. He looked over at the Help Wanted sign posted on the outside of the window, that was decorated with the handprints of his students. He really needed a extra pair of hands around, especially since Naruto and Gaara were going to be moving out of state when they graduated from high school. He was capable of running his business on his own-but, and he didn't want to admit it, but he was going to be lonely once Naruto, Gaara. and little Naru-chan left.

The bell tingling was what broke Iruka from his thoughts, he looked up to see a tall, very pale man walking towards him. Dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, and a gray collared shirt, he was also wearing a plain black hat, tipped so far forwards that the only thing Iruka could make out was his lips and nose. The man stopped infront of his desk, and Iruka could see that he had a five o'clock shadow. He could also make out silver hair, peeking out from underneath the hat. He was wondering if the man's hair was prematurely gray, he didn't look to be too much older than Iruka himself.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Iruka asked politely, his cheeks flushing a little as the man settled his gaze on him. He tilted his head towards the **Help Wanted **sign.

"Your sign says Help Wanted" Iruka waited for him to go on. "I just moved here, and wanted to start easy-this seems easy enough."

Iruka looked a tad offended. Taking care of toddlers all day was no easy task, Iruka would need a Chiropractor in a few years from all the bending over he had to do to keep the kids from running all over the place.

"I see." Iruka said in a clipped tone. "What are your credentials?" The man shrugged.

"I do odd jobs for a living-I never like to stay in once place for too long, and I get bored easy."

"Really?" Iruka responded, his dislike for the man growing. "If I hire you-"

"Hatake Kakashi" he finished automatically.

"Mr. Hatake-"

"I'd prefer Kakashi."

Iruka's eye twitched.

"Kakashi-If I hired you-how long do you think you'll stay here?"

Kakashi looked Iruka up and down, before his eyes (hidden underneath the hat) met Iruka's again.

"How long would you want me to stay?" He asked. His voice sounded innocent enough, but Iruka couldn't help but find the question a little bit suggestive.

"Well...that is...ah...entirely up to you." Iruka stuttered, glad that the kids were napping. Kakashi smiled at him, and leaned a little bit on the desk.

"Are you married-involved?"

"I don't think that's any of your business!" Iruka exploded.

Kakashi shrugged, not really caring either way. "Am I hired?"

Iruka shrugged. He wanted to throw the inconsiderate man out-but for some reason he couldn't, the man was different-like a breath of fresh air. And Iruka needed something different in his life-Iruka needed a friend.

"I'm not sure-I mean the kids are a handful-" he was cut off by high pitched laughter and screaming. All fifth teen kids ran out of the back, the boys behind the girls chasing them as they screamed. Iruka looked like he was on the verge of having a panic attack. Kakashi turned away from him and turned towards the rowdy children, running around the open area in drunken circles.

"Yo."

All the kids stopped in unison and turned and looked at him, as if entranced by the mere presence of him. He turned around and threw a surprised Iruka a beseeching smile.

"Am I hired?" He asked repeating the earlier question.

Iruka could do nothing but nod.

-

**that morning...**

Naruto was awoken by something wet pressing against the side of his face, he opened one blue eye to see that his two year old son Naru was once again trying to eat his cheek. Naru noticed that his dad was awake, and sat back clapping his hands together, and giving his dad a huge grin.

"Dada!" Naru said happily, and started bouncing up in down. Naruto smiled and sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good-morning Naru-chan, Iruka took you out of your crib again?" Naru just smiled at him, and leaned forwards to crawl into Naruto's lap. The door was gently pushed open and Gaara stepped inside, his neck-length red hair pulled back into a pony-tail-he was wearing a dark green shirt, and some jeans. He fixed Naruto with a bored look.

"School. You've missed three days already."

"I know-Naru was sick, and I didn't want to go back until I knew he was okay." Naruto explained, as he picked Naru up and stood up from his bed. He crossed the room with Naru hanging from his side, his tiny chubby arms wrapped around Naruto's neck. Gaara sighed, and walked over to take hold of Naru.

"Ga-Ga!" Naru said, wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck. Gaara couldn't help but be amused, Naru-chan was just too cute. He looked away from Naru's piercing blue-gray eyes and back towards Naruto.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Iruka said we could drop Naru off on our way too school." Naruto nodded his head, as he pulled out a smooth black turtle neck shirt, and some baggy orange cargo pants.

"Thanks Gaara."

Gaara left out the room carrying a bouncing Naru in his arms. Naruto rubbed his eyes, he was beyond tired. Naru had come down with the sniffles, and Naruto not really being experienced with colds, Naru being his first child and all-panicked. Luckily Iruka was there and told him that it was just a simple cold, and with the proper treatment Naru would be better in no time.

Naruto was still worried, and had barely went to sleep those three days, jumping up to care for Naru after every cough and sneeze. He wished he could take another day off from school but with this being his senior year in all, that was completely out of the question. Naruto was surprised that he had even managed to keep a C average his last three years in High School-but he realized as he stripped down, and got into the shower, he'd done okay.

Although there was still the matter of Sasuke. Who stopped bothering him when he found out that Naruto had had a baby with Hinata. The news had spread around the school like wildfire-but Naruto had been okay with it, he wasn't ashamed of his child, and didn't take kindly to anyone saying anything about Hinata either. But it was one thing that Naruto could not take, and that was being without Sasuke-he missed Sasuke so much that it was almost too much to bare.

He couldn't stand the thought of seeing Sasuke with Sakura. It made him want to throw up, but then again it had been mostly his fault, if he wouldn't have pestered Sasuke about them coming out…but he wouldn't think about that, if he did he wouldn't have Naru, and Naruto was thankful for is son, and loved him more than anything-even Sasuke.

-

Iruka walked out of Dolphin Daycare. He owned it, and it was the best daycare in all of Konoha to take your kid too if you wanted them to be cared for. Iruka was frowning as he walked out, and Naruto gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Iruka, we're heading straight to school-I just had to drop Naru off like you said." He held Naru up who held his arms out towards Iruka, Naruto had his straight brown hair tied back into a pony-tail that rested in the middle of his head. And he was wearing a striped orange and white shirt, with some blue jean overalls.

"Ru-Ru!" Naru beckoned, indicating that he wanted Iruka to hurry up and grab him. Iruka did, and held Naru protectively against his side.

"You hurry right to school Naruto, and I don't want you missing anymore days-you know well enough that I will take care of Naru in your place, so that you can concern yourself with your education, which is important if you wish to be stable enough to support him without my help" Iruka scolded. It was times like these, when Naruto thought that Iruka should have pursued his career in teaching instead of taking over the family business.

"I know Iruka-and I'm sorry" He then went forward and gave Naru a soft kiss on the forehead. "See you tonight kiddo!" He said ruffling his hair, Naru told Naruto bye in his cute little baby voice, and Naruto headed over to the car and got in. Gaara took the car out of park, and they drove off.

"Next destination! School!" Naruto exclaimed, in which Gaara responded by rolling his eyes.

-

"Man Sasuke really looks good today!" Naruto moaned, leaning heavily against his car. Gaara passed him the bag of McDonald's, just barely keeping himself from rolling his eyes in exasperation. This had been a everyday occurrence for the past three years. They would go get some burgers and fries for lunch, and then come back to wait for Sasuke and Neji too roll up from whatever fancy place they chose to go eat at for lunch, and the same six words would come out of Naruto's mouth-nothing ever really changed.

"Then why don't you go tell him that, instead of annoying me with that same line everyday." Gaara took a sip of his Root Beer, and focused his attention on Neji who had taken his place beside Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto sighed sadly.

"He's over me Gaara. I mean it's all about Sakura now."

"Didn't you use to have a crush on her in kindergarten?" Gaara asked casually, pulling out a green cell phone, he then started to send a text message.

"Don't remind me..." Naruto groaned as he took a huge bite out of his cheeseburger.

Sasuke groaned as he saw Sakura hanging out in front of the school with her usual gaggle of friends. It was like she had to be with him every second of every day-as if him dating her on and off for the past three years hadn't been good enough for her. At the moment, the relationship was off. And he was hoping to keep it off this time, and focus all his attention on getting back with Naruto.

The dobe.

He would never admit out loud how much it had hurt him to find out that Naruto had procreated with his best-friends little cousin. And he wouldn't say that it took him three years of dating the most annoying girl at school, and watching the wretched look on Naruto's face every time he saw them together to get over it-because he still wasn't over it. But he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't want Naruto back.

"You're not going to get back with her are you?" Neji asked from his spot next to Sasuke.

"No, I'm focused on getting Naruto back."

Neji smirked and moved long fingers through his thick brown hair. "It doesn't bother you anymore that he got my little cousin pregnant?" Neji asked casually. Sasuke's jaw tightened, and then he turned his head.

"_That_ will always bother me."

He opened up his car door, and stepped out. Neji chuckled and followed suit.

"SASUKE!" Sakura gushed rushing over and taking a hold of his arm. Sasuke glared down at her. At that moment Ino who was standing a little off to the side having a discussion with Ten-Ten, cell went off. She pulled it out of her purse, and read the text. A devious smile stretched across her face, she quickly texted back, and ran off.

_Hell yes I'll do you this favor Gaara! Naruto looks hot in that turtleneck!_

She thought to herself, as she walked off.

"Hey Ino where are you going? Class is about to start!" Sakura called off after her. Ino however, was not listening, and it seemed like every eye in the surrounding area was on her, as she strolled into the student parking lot, and towards Naruto and Gaara.

Gaara smirked to himself, and turned his head to the side, biting into his cheeseburger. Naruto noticing that the captain of the cheerleading squad was making her way towards him quickly sat up, him and Ino had a pretty cool relationship, but still he made absolutely sure he never got on the girls bad side-he didn't have a wish to be permanently deaf.

_Oh shit-what did I do?_

"Hello Naruto" Ino said, her voice dangerously low and seductive. Naruto's blonde eyebrows shot straight up into his hairline, when Ino pressed her body up against his chest and stomach, and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into his face.

Sakura's eyes were as wide as saucers and she had totally dropped Sasuke's arm in the process. Neji was looking straight at Gaara with a interested smile on his face-and Sasuke-made his way over to them.

Gaara looked back down at his cell phone, he could see from his peripheral vision that Sasuke was making his way over. He chuckled deep in his throat, and moved a little more to the side. Naruto was starting to sweat, and didn't quite know what to do with his hands. Ino leaned towards his ear, and whispered,

"You so owe me-"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm roughly, and pulled him free from Ino's embrace. Ino skipped back, and threw them both a smile and a wink. She turned around and walked off.

"I'll see you in class Naruto." Gaara said with a mysterious smile, and strolled off towards the school, leaving Naruto alone with an irate Sasuke.

"When did you become such a slut?" Sasuke demanded his voice vicious. Naruto jerked his arm free from Sasuke's grasp, and glared at him-those words had affected him more than he would have liked.

"Fuck you Sasuke!" Naruto growled back, his fists clenching.

"You do enough of that for the both of us-" Naruto grabbed Sasuke up and slammed him up against Gaara's car.

"When did you start caring about what I was doing and with who, huh?" Naruto snarled into his face.

"Get your hands off of me-" Naruto cut him off once again, by grabbing his crotch, Sasuke's entire body stiffened.

"Oh I get it, you want to know what it's like to be fucked by me-don't you Sasuke, we never did get the chance to go that far!" Naruto realizing what he said stopped his assault on Sasuke, and moved back-he then tiredly moved his fingers through his hair. Sasuke managed to get himself together and glared back at Naruto who sighed and stepped out of Sasuke's way.

"What did you want Sasuke? Because I'm sure you didn't come all the way over here just to call me a slut."

Sasuke smoothed his hair back before placing his hands into his pockets, and looking away. "I wanted to talk to you." He looked back towards Naruto who was giving him a distant stare. "But since you seem to be with Ino now there really isn't any need."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking to Ino Sasuke-I don't know want possessed her to come over here and do that-but she was only joking."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. The late bell rung, and Naruto and Sasuke just stared at each other. Sasuke walked off, and Naruto walked off after him, "I do want to talk to you Sasuke. I also want you to meet my son" Sasuke's shoulders stiffened like a board, and Naruto held his breath as Sasuke slowly turned around and looked at him.

"You're son?" He said the words slowly his eyes narrowing slightly. Naruto raked his fingers through his hair nervously, and didn't meet Sasuke's gaze directly.

"Yes Sasuke my son." He repeated a little lower this time. Sasuke looked pained for a second before turning away from Naruto.

"No. I don't want to see your son, I never want to see your son." He walked off. Naruto watched him go feeling as if someone had punched a hole through his chest, and his heart was slowly bleeding out of it.

-

-

Gaara looked down at his cell phone, he had gotten another text message from Ino. She was talking about some sort of party she was going to be throwing at the end of next week, and she had also wrote something about a play date. Whatever that was. He sighed. Naruto really needed to hurry up so that they could get to lunch on time-he was starting to get a little touchy on the fact the food was almost always gone by the time they got there.

"Waiting for someone?" a deep timber voice asked.

Gaara felt his whole body heat up, and could not stop the blush that was darkening his neck. Him and Neji had practically no contact with each other what so ever-but every once in a while he would sneak up on him, and bother him. Basically say things that didn't really mean anything-but today something seemed off.

"Do you want something Hyuuga?" Gaara countered not even bothering to look at him. He did however stare off down the hallway to see if Naruto was coming. Neji stared at him for a long moment, long enough for Gaara to become uncomfortable. Gaara was about to ask him what he was staring at so hard when Neji spoke.

"Actually I do see something I want." The blush rose higher, and Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Okay." It was the only thing he could think of to say. He had liked Neji for longer than was necessary to count-but Neji had been dating Ten-Ten through grade school, and they were currently having a sort of on again off again relationship. So he had gave up on being with him a long time ago. Neji smirked at him, and took a step closer to him.

"I'm curious?" He said. Gaara blinked at him, suddenly becoming annoyed with the conversation.

"Curious..." He repeated hoping that Neji would elaborate.

"Bi-curious" Neji breathed leaning closer to his face. Gaara backed into the locker. Neji took another step towards him.

"Gaara!" Naruto's voice boomed from down at the end of the hallway. Neji moved back looking faintly annoyed, before his gaze settled back on Gaara.

"We'll continue this conversation another time" Neji walked off. Gaara watched him, wondering why he felt as if he was having a heart attack. Naruto appeared at his side, looking confused.

"Hey what did Neji want?"

"I'll tell you later." He pushed himself off the locker and made his way off down the hallway.

"So he said he didn't want to see Naru-chan?" Gaara asked as him and Naruto stood in the line to get their food. Naruto nodded his head slowly, his face a little closed off.

"I mean he said he wanted to talk to me," Naruto started after a second, and if was as if he was talking to himself. "But when I brought up Naru, he just blew me off!"

Gaara was quiet for a second. "Well I mean look at it from Sasuke's point of view, if he had a kid by Sakura would you want to see it?" Naruto glared hard at Gaara, wondering who's side he was really on, before letting out a loud sigh, and leaning up against the wall.

"Well not at first-but eventually I would" Gaara excepted this answer, giving Naruto a small smirk before turning around and ordering some curly fries and a pizza.

-

Naruto gripped his pencil so hard he was sure it was going to snap. He was in last hour the only class he had, (thank goodness) that had both Sasuke and his now current girlfriend Sakura in it. And she was hanging all over him like a barnacle. Sasuke looked bored with her, but would turn to her every once in a while and give her a smile, or whisper something in her ear, that would leave her flushed and swooning. Naruto wanted to gag but forced himself to look back down at his paper.

He thought of Hinata, and thought about how much he missed her quiet presence. And then he thought of there son, and his aggravation and sorrow seemed to disappear, and his head which was slowly beginning to throb melt away. He smiled a little bit, and went back to doing the assignment for they're creative writing class. A paper ball hit him on the side of the head, and Naruto looked down at it. He then looked up to see Ino, she mouthed; "Read it" and then looked back down at her paper. Naruto bent over and picked up the paper ball-he noticed that Sasuke had stopped talking to Sakura and was looking dead at him. He ignored him and opened it.

I guess I'm a little late but I would really like to meet your son-my little girl needs a playmate.

Naruto smiled softly and looked over at Ino. Her little girl and his son were right about the same age. Her and Shikamaru had been going steady since the third grade, and in there sophomore year they had both gotten drunk at a after party-and had unprotected sex. Resulting in Ino becoming pregnant. Shikamaru left the school, and the last time he heard he had hooked up with Gaara's stepsister Temari. Ino was over him however, and was supporting her child herself, along with the help of her parents, who were disappointed but not bothered by it. Naruto balled the paper back up, and then looked back towards Ino and nodded his head-she gave him the 'thumbs up' sign and said something about them talking about a play date later.

From his peripheral vision Naruto could see that Sasuke's jaw had tightened, and he was now ignoring Sakura completely, who was at the moment trying to get his attention back. He smiled to himself, and then went back to doing his work.

-

Me- Gah! It took me absolutly FOREVER to write this chapter, and I STILL feel like it came off a little bit stale. I mean I rewrote it like FOUR times. Sigh! I'm working on HLMM Chapter 21, and MMB Chapter 7, and now this-I tell you there is NEVER enough time in a day-plus I'm working on a few other stories-one in which I will be posting some time in the near future...

Me _again - aCK I really hope you all like this story-I worked really hard on it, even though it's hard to tell by the dodgy way in which I wrote it-everything will be explained at a later time-and do not fret by the slowness of the updates-it's a reason why they won't be coming out fast enough!_

_KAWAIINEYO_


End file.
